highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobio Ikuse
| Romaji = Ikuse Tobio Surasshu Doggu | Race = Human | Nicknames = Slash Dog | Hair Color = | Eye Color = | Equipment = Canis Lykaon | Relatives = Ageha Ikuse (Grandmother) † Unnamed Parents † Shuri Himejima (Aunt) † Akeno Himejima (Second Cousin) Baraqiel (Uncle-In-Law) Suzaku Himejima (Second Cousin) Suou Himejima (Granduncle) | Affiliations = Grigori D×D Slash Dog Team (Founder/Leader) | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Tobio Ikuse, better known under the alias of "Slash Dog" is a member and a top fighter of Grigori. He is the main character of Ishibumi's previous work SLASH/DOG. He is the possessor of one of the thirteen Longinus, Canis Lykaon. Appearance He is described by Issei as a Japanese man around the same height as him. Issei states that he is a bit handsome and might be a little older than him. Personality He seems to have a very quiet personality, preferring to fight behind the scenes as a opposed to the front lines. However, he does seem to have a sense of humor, making a joke about Vali taking interest when Issei was rubbing sunscreen on Akeno. History Tobio is a descendant of the Himejima clan, when Tobio was born with the Sacred Gear Canis Lykaon, it was one of the rare instances where it already had its Balance Breaker fully activated because of this his in his childhood his grandmother, Ageha Ikuse, sealed his Longinus, Canis Lykaon, for his safety and his memories erased, Tobio has since lived a normal life with his grandmother and childhood friend, Sae Toujou. At some point he join and became a member of the Grigori and meet Walburga :For a full detail on the events on -SLASHDØG-, please refer here. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Slash Dog was mentioned in Volume 11 by Azazel when he was explaining about the current Longinus and its current possessors, stating that he is on another mission. In Volume 12, he acted as Azazel and Sirzechs Lucifer's bodyguard but does not appear as he was stationed outside. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions He makes his official appearance in Volume 15, where Azazel sent him as a support for Issei and his friends. In Volume 16, Tobio participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. He reappears in Volume 19, at the training area where he explains his relationship to Vali to Issei. Later, after the battle with the rebel exorcists, he prevents Walburga from escaping and seals away her Incinerate Anthem after she is defeated. In Volume 20, after DxD had found the location of Agreas that contained the hide out for Qlippoth, they prepared a preemptive strike on them with Tobio joining Occult Research Club as the main force and giving them support as they make there way through the city. Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: He is considered to be one of the Fallen Angels' top fighters, being one of the two humans capable of forcing Vali into using the Juggernaut Drive. He has also capable of fighting the mass-produce Evil Dragons and fake Sekiryutei. Master Magician: Tobio has shown to have incredible understanding of magic that he was able to severe all of Walburga's magic transportation escape routes with ease, which she claims were made of tens of thousands of random magic spells. He also shown that he cast magic spells on the blades he create with his Sacred Gear to seal magic transportation. Immense Strength: Tobio is widely as a top fighter of Grigori. A testament to Tobio immense fighting power is the fact that alongside Dulio the strongest exorcist Tobio was tasked to be Sirzechs and Azazel's bodyguards when they confront Hades a immensely powerful God with a large legion of powerful Grim Reapers in his service,his strength was also greatly acknowledge by Vali having been one of the two humans alongside Cao Cao to force Vali into using his full strength through the Juggernaut Drive,even the members of the Vali Team were deeply awed by Tobio's true strength in his evolved Balance Breaker. Master Swordsman: Tobio has mastered all skills of using swords, having fully mastered using his Sacred Gear the Canys Lykaon which has the appearance of a black blade capable of defeating High Class and Ultimate Devils and immensely dangerous Monsters. Immense Speed: Tobio has shown to be exceptionally fast due to his training as a warrior for Grigori as he left the scene without even the slightest noise. Equipment Canis Lykaon ( ): Tobio possesses the Longinus Canis Lykaon, which takes the form of a large black dog whom he named Jin, it also acts as an independent avatar type with its own instinct. It has the ability to produce blades from his body and can transform itself into a sword. It can also attack through shadows.Tobio has mastered his Longinus to a tremendous level, he can slice apart the very fabrics of space-time,make an entire mountain overgrown with countless clusters of blade,simultaneously defeating a large army of mass produce Grendel and Ladon type Evil Dragons and fake Sekiryutei in one slash. *'Night Celestial Slash Dogs': The original Balance Breaker of Canis Lykaon. Tobio Ikuse had already awakened this Balance Breaker from the moment he was born. After training and becoming accustomed to using his sacred gear, he achieved a new form: **'Perfectus Tenebrae Lykaon et Fortis Densus Laelaps': The evolved form of Canis Lykaon Balance Breaker. After reciting a curse-like chant, Tobio’s entire body becomes covered by darkness, and takes the form of a humanoid beast clad in darkness. This form has forelegs, hindlegs, a tail, and has massive jaws that resemble a dog. In this form Tobio gains a long and immensely sharp scythe that he uses to sliced apart extremely powerful opponent, as well as darkness in the surrounding area forms large packs of Dogs with jet-black fur to attack opponent with blades carried in their mouths. The pack of dogs can also attack through shadows to attack opponents blind spots. Tobio also retains the ability to manipulate the shadows in the surrounding area, and can produce giant blades from these shadows to impail his opponents. Trivia *Tobio is the second Japanese human to possess a Longinus Sacred Gear. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Grigori Category:DxD